L'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by Caelahnn
Summary: J'erre sur cette terre qui est désormais mienne...  Je suis mort, aucun souvenir ne me rattache à ma vie passée.  Ici et maintenant, je suis à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

« Ichigo…  
- Nous nous disons adieu pour la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis tellement désolée…Si seulement… »

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait pour lui.

**OoOoO**

_« Je me souviens…J'ai traversé le néant.__J'ai flotté longtemps, comme si je parcourais l'éternité, une éternité obscure.  
La vive lumière me pique les yeux. Je ne sais pas où je suis à présent, ce monde est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a amené ici.  
Ce n'est pas un rêve, mes pieds nus foulent bel et bien cette terre caillouteuse qui déchire ma peau. Cette sensation est réelle, bien trop réelle.  
Les autres, autour de moi, ont un visage inquiet, la même expression doit marquer mes traits, mes yeux, eux, doivent refléter toute mon incompréhension.  
Je ne veux attendre davantage, je dois partir. Je trouverai bien les réponses par moi-même. »_

**OoOoO**_  
_

Le jeune homme marcha longtemps dans les ruelles sales et pauvres de cette étrange ville. Des gens le regardaient avec méfiance avant de retourner à leurs occupations respectives.  
Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être ainsi observé, alors il continuait toujours droit devant lui, ne sachant si ce lieu avait une fin.

« Hé ! petit ! Tu as l'air fort, as-tu déjà une famille ?  
- Une famille ? »

Il regarda la femme accusant d'un âge déjà bien avancé. Elle lui sourit, faisant apparaître une dentition presque inexistante.

- Où sommes-nous ?

La vieille dame lui jeta alors un regard étrange, comme s'il venait de demander quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

« A la Soul Society, mon p'tit gars. Tu es nouveau ? N'as-tu pas vu des gardes ?  
- Non…Soul Society ?...  
- Là où l'âme des morts est recueillie…Un enfer, rien de plus qu'un enfer… »

Le jeune homme se figea sous le coup de cette révélation.

« Mort… ?  
- Tu auras toute l'éternité pour le réaliser, mon p'tit gars. »

**OoOoO**

_« Je ne pouvais fuir. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. C'était évident pourtant, je suis mort et mon âme a été emmenée ici, je ne voulais juste pas le réaliser. Que devais-je faire à présent ? Vivre au milieu de ces gens ?  
C'est donc ça le « paradis », une immense ville touchée par une pauvreté sans nom où les habitants ont l'air si désespérés ? »_

On le hélait ici et là, il ignora chacun de ces appels, continuant d'avancer sans but.  
Le ciel se teinta lentement d'une couleur orangée, la nuit aussi semblait tombée dans ce monde étrange.  
Il trouva un abri de fortune, une maison tellement délabrée qu'elle devait être abandonnée depuis de nombreuses années déjà.  
Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Même pas un semblant de lit où se reposer. Les lattes du toit s'étaient échouées sur le sol de terre, grinçant sous ses pas.  
Il était fatigué de son errance, la faim lui vrillait l'estomac, n'était-ce pas étrange pour un mort de ressentir fatigue et faim ?

Il s'installa dans un recoin encore protégé par un frêle morceau de toit, s'allongeant à même le sol.  
Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient un morceau de ciel au travers d'un trou béant dans la fine cloison.  
Ainsi serait sa nouvelle vie ? Se demanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Une vie d'errance, à rechercher un but à cette nouvelle existence ?  
Il aurait préféré dormir pour l'éternité, mourir corps et âme. Soul Society ? Juste le nom déguisé de l'enfer !  
La nuit avait étendu son voile d'obscurité sur cette terre hostile. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.  
Le jeune homme commença alors un rêve, un rêve intriguant, dont il ne se souviendrait pas à son réveil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I**

_« Je crois que quelque chose m'est apparu cette nuit, mais je ne peux m'en souvenir. Les réminiscences de mon passé ne semblent pas devoir exister en ce monde._

_Je voudrais encore dormir. Dormir longtemps, ne plus me réveiller et vivre au milieu de songes._

_Ne pas être ici, ne plus exister, voilà ce que j'aurais aimé en quittant le monde des vivants. »_

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Le jour s'était levé et la douce clarté envahissait l'abri de fortune.

Son estomac le brûlait, la faim n'avait pas disparu avec la nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'un mort, une âme, devait-il manger ? Ce monde était tellement illogique, un mort pouvait-il mourir d'inanition ? Ridicule !

Soupirant d'ennui, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et fixa le plafond.

Et maintenant ?

Quelle était sa tâche ici ? Que devait-il faire ? Attendre que l'éternité se passe ? Attendre quelque chose qui donnerait un sens à sa présence ici ?

A peine un jour depuis son arrivée, quelques heures, tout juste quelques heures, et déjà, il était las de cette pseudo existence.

D'un bond, il se releva. Il refusait que sa vie se résume à ça, il voulait plus, il voulait découvrir ce monde et le comprendre.

_« Peut-être ai-je mérité cette existence, peut-être est-ce ma punition. Je veux juste comprendre, je crois que s'est en comprenant que je trouverai la paix et que j'accepterai ce monde inconnu qui m'effraie. »_

OoOoO

Les rues s'étaient soudain animées. Se traçant un chemin au milieu de la foule bruyante, le jeune homme captait ça et là des morceaux de conversation.

« Shinigami », les dieux de la mort, un de ceux qui avaient dû emporter son âme en ce monde, était un mot qui revenait souvent. Il y avait à la fois du respect et de l'indignation dans les propos tenus. De l'indignation, il le comprenait, se voir emmener dans cette ville misérable pour y passer l'éternité n'avait rien de bien réjouissant, mais le respect, là, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Il regarda sur sa gauche où une tour blanche dominait avec orgueil les taudis.

Shinigami. A quoi ressemblaient-ils, ces juges arrogants, décidant du destin des âmes ?

Le dédale des ruelles lui fit perdre son sens de l'orientation. Deux enfants le bousculèrent sans ménagement, hurlant, braillant, les mains chargées de pommes rouges.

- Attrapez-les ! Mais attrapez-les ! hurla une femme en tablier blanc brandissant son poing

Réagissant par instinct, il s'élança à la poursuite des deux gosses et attrapa le moins rapide par le col de son maillot bleu ciel.

- Lâche-moi ! Ne me fais pas de mal ! Promis, je ne recommencerai pas !

L'enfant lui fit pitié. Son visage émacié sous ses mèches de cheveux châtain foncé, sa peau trop blanche et l'expression terrifiée de son regard, éveillèrent un sentiment d'injustice. Ce n'était pas les quatre pommes qu'il serrait fermement contre sa poitrine qui le nourriraient convenablement.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir sur ce qui est bien ou mal dans ce monde, je comprends juste que la misère oblige un gamin à voler quelques pommes. J'ai faim, vraiment très faim, peut-être serais-je amener au même crime. »_

Il jeta un regard à la femme furieuse qui courrait péniblement vers lui. Elle tenait une sorte de petit fouet dans sa main droite.

- Tu vas apprendre sale morveux ! lança-t-elle avec une voix forte.

Il sentit l'enfant se raidir.

- Tiens-toi bien, et guide-moi ! murmura-t-il à l'oreille du pauvre gosse complètement affolé.

_« Je crois prendre la bonne décision, je veux le croire. Je n'avais pas envie de m'impliquer, mais je ne peux pas rester aveugle devant la souffrance de cet enfant. »_

OoOoO

L'enfant tomba à genoux, semblant épuisé. Appuyé contre le mur de ce qui semblait être sa maison, le jeune homme haletait bruyamment, recherchant toujours plus d'air à insuffler à ses poumons.

- Merci…

Il hocha la tête d'un signe entendu et se laissa choir sur le sol. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, c'était une sensation étrange, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il se sentait réellement vivant. La peur, l'excitation, toutes ses émotions l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur.

Il avait couru, portant l'enfant qui n'avait pas lâché ses pommes, slalomant entre les passants, les bousculant parfois, avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela lui avait plu. Cette sensation grisante, cette envie de protéger, tout cela lui avait réellement plu.

- Je…Je m'appelle Yukio…

Le jeune homme saisit la pomme maladroitement tendue vers lui. Le garçonnet semblait nerveux, il le détaillait de haut en bas, sans doute se demandait-il pourquoi un étranger l'avait aidé.

Il ne le savait pas lui-même, il avait agit comme ça, sans réfléchir, cela lui avait paru naturel de le secourir.

- Tu…Heu…

L'enfant semblait attendre qu'il se présente à son tour et le silence qu'il gardait paraissait le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore.

- Je suis Ichi.. .

Ichigo. Le nom de son ancienne vie. Celle qu'il avait eue sur terre, au milieu des vivants. Une vie dont il ne lui restait rien, juste un nom.

- Ikki. Je m'appelle Ikki.

Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau nom. Un nom comme un autre, qui ne l'attachait à rien.

Yukio sourit, plus rassuré.

Ikki croqua alors la pomme dont le jus inonda sa bouche d'une douce saveur sucrée.

« C'est… ! s'étonna-t-il de cette sensation si agréable.

- Elle n'est pas bonne ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Non…Non. Ce n'est rien. »

Ils mangèrent en silence. Yukio partagea le reste de ses pauvres victuailles avec lui. La faim était trop grande pour qu'il refuse, même par politesse.

« C'est ta maison ? demanda le jeune homme, brisant le silence.

- Oui !

- Tu vis seul ?

- Ma maman et mon frère vont bientôt revenir. Ils doivent me chercher, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas inquiets pour moi… »

L'intérieure de la maison n'était pas en meilleur état que la cabane dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit. Quelqu'un avait rafistolé grossièrement les trous dans les murs, les fenêtres ne possédaient pas de vitres et étaient juste cachées par des bouts de tissu servant de rideaux. La décoration était plus que sommaire, mais quelqu'un s'était donné du mal pour apporter un peu de couleur à la pièce. Une nappe verte recouvrait une table qu'il imaginait bancale, des fleurs fraîches trônaient sur le rebord de la vétuste cheminée, dans un vase de verre à moitié fêlé et le balai, négligemment posé vers la porte, indiquait que le sol devait régulièrement être balayé.

« T'es pas du quartier, hein ? releva l'enfant plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraissait

- Du quartier… ?

- Tes cheveux sont vraiment beaux ! Je me souviendrais si je t'avais vu avant ! »

Un peu gêné, Ikki passa une main dans sa chevelure qu'il se rappela rousse. Il n'allait pas passer inaperçu ainsi, se dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, le petit garçon lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans la zone sud du Rukongai, le nom de cette grande ville, dans le district soixante-dix huit, nommé Inuzuri.

Il réalisa par les propos du garçonnet que la ville était bien plus gigantesque encore que ce qu'il avait cru.

« Tu ne quittes jamais la ville ? demanda-t-il

- C'est dangereux ! Il y a parfois des hollow qui viennent.

- Des hollow ?

- Ce sont des monstres qui viennent manger ton âme. Heureusement, les shinigami nous protègent. J'en ai déjà vu il y a quelques années, ils ont tué le monstre d'un coup d'épée, ils étaient forts ! J'aimerai être shinigami plus tard, mais mon frère me dit que je n'ai pas assez de puissance spirituelle pour ça…

- On peut devenir shinigami ? s'étonna Ikki

- Ouais ! Mais faut réussir l'examen à l'académie. Si je devenais shinigami, ma mère et mon frère pourraient vivre dans les beaux quartiers de Rukongai ! »

Ikki le regarda avec amusement alors qu'il prenait le balai le levant en l'air tel une épée et le rabaissant brutalement.

Les shinigami étaient donc des âmes comme Yukio ou lui. Rien à voir avec les créatures hideuses qu'il avait imaginées un peu plus tôt.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement, les faisant sursauter.

« Yukio ! s'écria une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds en apercevant l'enfant

- Maman ! »

Maman ? La mère paraissait bien trop jeune pour être la mère d'un garçon de sept-huit ans.

Sans plus s'arrêter sur ce détail, il se releva, prêt à s'éclipser. Il avait déjà bien assez profité de cette famille.

« Attends ! Ikki !

- Tu as retrouvé ta famille, je vais partir maintenant.

- Reste ! le supplia l'enfant en l'attrapant par la main. »

Ce contact le fit tressaillir, le troublant légèrement. Tout comme le goût du fruit dans lequel il avait croqué, il fut surpris de ressentir des sensations si vraies.

« Maman, c'est le monsieur qui m'a sauvé ! Il s'appelle Ikki. Tu as vu, ses cheveux sont bizarres !

- Merci infiniment Monsieur Ikki ! fit aussitôt la jeune femme en se penchant en avant.

- Je…Heu…Ce n'était rien…Vraiment… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Rukia, es-tu certaine de ta décision ?

- Oui… »

L'espace confiné du bureau l'étouffait et la présence imposante de son grand-frère se tenant droit et fier près de la fenêtre, ne faisait qu'alourdir ce sentiment d'oppression.

« Je n'irai pas contre ta volonté.

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Rukia…Tu n'es pas obligée de te plier aux exigences qui ont été émises. J'ai moi-même clairement exprimé mon désaccord. »

Elle en aurait pleuré. Elle savait qu'il voulait la protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais maintenant, c'était à son tour de protéger les intérêts de la famille Kuchiki.

Il ne devait pas subir ses fautes, c'était à elle d'en payer les conséquences.

- Je retourne dans mes appartements, fit-elle retenant quelques larmes prêtes à s'échapper de ses yeux.

Il ne se retourna pas alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, se contentant de crispé ses poings. Peut-être n'ignorait-il pas à quel point cette décision lui faisait mal, mais elle devait se montrer forte, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

Le long couloir la menant à sa chambre lui parut interminable. Courageusement, elle garda ses pleures jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut refermé la porte de sa chambre.

Là, elle se laissa alors glisser sur le sol, son yukata aux fleurs sombres s'auréolant autour d'elle.

En quelques jours, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés, précipitant son destin.

Rester forte, elle se l'était promis, elle le lui avait promis, mais à cet instant, elle en était incapable.

Elle resta de longues minutes prostrée, se détachant de tout. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle regarda le mur de sa chambre avant qu'un domestique ne vienne frapper à sa porte, lui annonçant que son grand frère la demandait de nouveau.

- Je vais être forte, Ichigo, murmura-t-elle à elle-même devant le miroir où se reflétait son visage bien pâle. On se reverra bientôt, et même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je te montrerai que je suis forte…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II**

_**« Est-ce dont là ma place ? Ai-je trouvé l'endroit et les personnes avec lesquelles je dois passer mon éternité ?**_

_**Ai-je déjà atteint mon objectif ?**_

_**Cela devrait me suffire, être avec ces personnes qui m'ont ouvert les bras sans plus me connaître, qui m'ont montré que dans ce monde, derrière la pauvreté, on pouvait y trouver des sentiments pures…Pourtant, je ne suis pas satisfait.**_

_**Egoïste ?**_

_**Non. Je le sens, ce vide qui ne peut être comblé par cette vie simple. Ce n'est pas égoïste, ce besoin ne l'est pas.**_

_**Il est étrange ce monde…Mais, je crois qu'il me fascine quelque part. C'est pourquoi je devrai partir tôt ou tard, découvrir cette terre, y faire mes propres expériences. Et puis, j'aimerais les voir, ces shinigami dont on me parle tant. »**_

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement, un peu trop paisiblement. Sur le toit de la maison qu'il retapait, son regard embrassait souvent l'horizon inexploré. La forêt était dangereuse, la ville, tout autant.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait à cette vie, à sa nouvelle famille. S'il ne se décidait pas bientôt, il finirait par ne plus être capable de les quitter. Déjà, des regrets amers envahissaient son cœur dès qu'il y réfléchissait.

- Ikki !

La voix d'Aoi le tira de sa contemplation. Avec un sourire, il baissa son regard en direction de la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Il la rejoignit d'un bond, sautant du toit et atterrissant habilement sur ses deux pieds. Elle le sermonna, lui arrachant la énième promesse de ne plus recommencer ce genre d'acrobaties dangereuses.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit-elle ensuite d'un air mystérieux. Viens !

Intrigué, il la suivit à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Là, Yukio et son frère Akio l'attendaient, si le premier affichait un air joyeux, le second semblait bien moins enthousiaste.

Il était évident qu'Akio se montrait plus méfiant à son égard, mettant toujours une certaine distance entre eux.

Ichigo avait respecté son désir, ne le brusquant pas, ne le forçant pas à s'ouvrir à lui. Pourtant, souvent, il sentait son regard posé sur lui, comme s'il cherchait malgré tout à établir un lien avec lui, un lien qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'épanouir.

« C'est pour toi ! lança Yukio en lui présentant un simple morceau de tissu beige.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Le moyen pour toi de sortir sans te faire repérer, lui expliqua Aoi en prenant le tissu et lui enroulant sur la tête.

-Les shinigami ne pourront pas te reconnaître !

- Oh…Merci… »

Ichigo se laissa faire, touché par cette simple intention. Yukio et Akio lui avaient rapporté que plusieurs shinigami recherchaient un homme correspondant à sa description dans les bas-quartiers du Rukongai. Il avait dû se rendre coupable d'un grave crime en aidant Yukio à s'enfuir, en à peine un jour, il avait déjà été repéré comme étant un hors la loi aux yeux de ces shinigami.

« Si Key revient, il ne sera pas content ! s'écria soudain Akio en le pointant du doigt.

- Key ne reviendra pas ! répliqua sèchement Aoi.

- T'en sais rien ! »

Akio s'enfuit en courant, laissant une atmosphère soudain tendue derrière lui.

« Qui est Key ? se risqua à demander Ichigo .

- Notre père…, murmura dans un sanglot le petit Yukio. Il est parti…

- Oh…Je…Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Key a fait son choix en nous quittant. Akio était proche de lui, c'est Key qui le premier a pris soin de lui à son arrivée ici. Alors, quand un jour il nous a abandonné…»

Remarquant les larmes perlant des yeux noisette d'Aoi, il baissa la tête, un peu gêné d'être la cause de cette soudaine tristesse.

Il toucha le turban, réalisant que ce dernier devait appartenir à ce Key.

- Je ne devrai pas…

Aoi l'arrêta dans son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever le fin tissu.

- Non. Garde-le. Key ne reviendra pas…

**« **_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Une fois les choses calmées, je partirai, les abandonnant brutalement comme Key l'a fait avant moi. Mais je ne peux rester, même si cela fait mal.**_** »**

OoOoOoOoO

Ses yeux reflétèrent étonnement et incrédulité avant de devenir aussi froids qu'un hiver glacial. Il était blessé, blessé et furieux.

La façon dont il la toisa lui fit mal. Etait-ce ainsi qu'ils devaient se quitter ? Sans un mot, sans une explication ?

Stoïque, Rukia le laissa quitter précipitamment la pièce. Elle n'avait pas imaginé autres réactions, pourtant, son regard lui avait réellement fait mal.

Le mépris, la colère, dansant dans ses iris, telles de vives flammes incandescentes. Dans ses yeux, elle y avait vu tant de sentiments sombres qu'elle n'espérait pas son pardon.

En croyant faire ce qui était juste, elle blessait son entourage. Elle aurait le temps de méditer sur ses erreurs et ses fautes dans la cage dorée qui l'attendait.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, l'espoir inonda son cœur, mais l'homme qui entra, n'avait rien de commun avec Renji. Un habit sobre, écru et beige, taillé sur mesure, aux finitions parfaites, habillait cet homme à la longue chevelure blonde qu'il avait rassemblée en une queue de cheval, ses yeux, d'un vert sombre, la toisaient avec une arrogance digne de cette noblesse dont elle faisait partie, il n'avait rien, définitivement rien en commun avec son ami.

-Mademoiselle Kuchiki.

Rukia leva vers lui des yeux vides et froids.

- Merci de votre invitation, je n'en espérais rien, mais je suis ravi que nous ayons l'opportunité de nous rencontrer.

Silencieuse, elle lui accorda, d'un simple geste, la permission de prendre place en face d'elle.

Il sembla attendre quelques mots de sa part, mais la jeune shinigami, la gorge serrée, ne pouvait que se murer dans ce silence bien trop pesant.

- Votre décision m'a surpris…, commença-t-il guettant la moindre de ses réactions, mon père a dû se montrer convaincant.

Rukia ne laissa pas transparaître sa soudaine nervosité. Elle tenta de rester aussi calme et détachée que possible. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pensait qu'à s'échapper de cette pièce devenue bien trop oppressante.

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse pour une personne que l'on m'a décrite comme n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et complètement ingérable ! se moqua ouvertement Soren Itô.

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement sous le coup de cette remarque.

« Désolée de vous décevoir, répliqua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Non, j'en suis plutôt rassuré. Cela facilitera bien les choses… »

Un pantin. Un vulgaire pantin. Elle ne serait rien de plus.

_**« Ichigo, je ne sais si je pourrais tenir ma promesse. Te retrouver me semble bien difficile. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ? Mon frère et mon capitaine ont envoyé tellement de shinigami pour te rechercher, en vain, que je sais que seule, je n'y arriverai jamais.»**_

OoOoOoO

Il regardait les nuages défiler rapidement au-dessus de lui, poussés par un fort vent d'altitude qui sur sa peau, ici bas, n'était pas plus qu'une légère brise printanière. La demi-lune facétieuse semblait apprécier ce jeu de cache-cache, apparaissant plus rayonnante encore après une obscurité passagère, lorsque le voile opaque se dissipait.

Le sommeil le fuyait désespérément, l'obligeant à cette longue insomnie. Ses pensées étaient aussi agitées que les nuages au-dessus de lui, ne voulant s'apaiser.

« Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ? » lui avait demandé Yukio avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'espoir.

Un sourire avait dissimulé son mensonge, mais la culpabilité n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Le devait-il ? Partir ? Il était heureux ici, non ? Devait-il risquer de tout perdre ? Mais, pouvait-il ignorer son désir ?

Un hurlement terrifiant le tira de sa réflexion, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur soudain étrangement serré. Le cri désespéré d'un homme s'éleva ensuite à l'orée de la dense forêt, résonnant dans toute la ville, si calme à cette heure-ci.

Une violente décharge parcourut son corps, un flux étrange, une impression irréelle, comme s'il ressentait l'inquiétante présence cachée par la nuit obscure.

Hollow. Elles existaient donc bien ces créatures fantastiques dont lui avait parlé Yukio et elles étaient si proches, si menaçantes.

Paralysé par l'inquiétude et cette inexplicable oppression, il ne put que regarder les ombres des arbres qui s'élevaient au-dessus des toits, espérant ne pas y voir surgir un quelconque monstre.

Un éclair argenté, un mouvement furtif, un froissement presque imperceptible, il le sut, il n'était plus seul. Aux aguets, il regarda tout autour de lui, attendant un quelque chose, un autre signe.

« Par ici ! hurla une voix. »

La silhouette se mut rapidement, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir la longue lame qu'elle tenait à la main.

Shinigami.

L'excitation prit le pas sur son angoisse. Etait-ce eux ? Etait-ce vraiment eux ?

_**« Mon inconscience a dû jouer un rôle de ma mort prématurée. Je sais que c'est idiot, je le sais. Mais je dois le voir de mes propres yeux. Je veux les voir à l'action, je veux savoir qui ils sont. »**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre III :

« **Mon sang bouillonne furieusement dans mes veines. Je sens battre mon cœur contre mes tempes agitées. Mes jambes me guident dans cette forêt hostile, suivant, avec une agilité presque irréelle, le shinigami.**

**Tout mon être en demande plus. Toujours plus. Cette excitation est une drogue. J'en ai besoin, là, maintenant, j'en ai besoin.** »

Ichigo arrêta ses pas, restant à une bonne distance du shinigami qui bientôt fut rejoint par deux autres. Le hurlement inhumain s'éleva encore, tout près d'eux. Le jeune homme serra ses poings, ne contenant plus ses émotions.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent et, sans un mot, se divisèrent, partant chacun d'un côté. En à peine un bond, ils disparurent. Ichigo n'hésita pas et partit droit devant, là même où le gémissement rauque jaillissait.

L'épaisse végétation battait son visage et ses jambes, lui cachant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, mais tête baissée, il continuait sa course, le souffle saccadé, le cœur palpitant.

Il dégagea une énième feuille de son visage, et se figea instantanément. Un hoquet de stupeur se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que devant ses yeux effarés, une gigantesque masse sombre, informe et inquiétante, se dévoilait à lui.

Six orbites rouges, plantées irrégulièrement sur ce corps imposant, des yeux effrayants et menaçants, scrutaient les alentours, semblant être capables de percevoir l'invisible. La bête ouvrit une gueule immense, découvrant trois rangées de longues canines acérées, et un cri, bien plus strident que les précédents, en sortit, faisant vibrer l'air tout autour.

Ichigo porta ses mains contre ses oreilles agressées par l'intensité de ce cri.

Il avait beau voir de ses propres yeux l'horrible créature, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce genre de chose existait. Dans quel monde était-il tombé ?

Le monstre se détourna brutalement, faisant valser sa longue queue qu'il évita de justesse en plongeant au sol. Un coup, un seul coup, et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Un léger bruit, différent des rugissements du hollow, attira son attention. Quelqu'un pleurait. Quelqu'un était là, presque à portée de lui, presque à portée du monstre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage là dessus car les trois shinigami arrivèrent sur les lieux. Son soulagement accueillit leur venue.

Le premier coup trancha ce qui semblait être le torse de l'ennemi. Ce dernier lâcha un autre cri strident mais ne capitula pas, ripostant avec sa queue. Les hommes esquivèrent avec une déconcertante facilité, impressionnant l'adolescent qui ne perdait pas une miette de cet étrange spectacle.

L'avantage des shinigami semblait certain, leurs habiles coups d'épée atteignaient l'horrible créature aux endroits stratégiques, cependant, le hollow, coriace, montra avec force qu'il n'était pas vaincu.

Il ouvrit de nouveau sa gueule, bien plus que la première fois, et un second orifice apparut au fond de cette profonde et dégoutante gorge. Le hurlement, aigüe, qui en jaillit soudain déstabilisa les trois hommes en noir. Ichigo crut que son cerveau explosait sous l'effet de ce bruit innommable. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de boucher ses oreilles, mais le son transperçait malgré tout ses tympans, lui infligeant une douleur sans nom.

Un à un, les shinigami s'effondrèrent sur le sol boueux, incapables de lutter contre cette douleur. Le hollow les balaya d'un coup de patte, membre tout aussi informe que le reste de son corps.

Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo regarda les hommes se faire violemment projeter sans pouvoir réagir. S'il ne bougeait pas, il connaîtrait le même sort.

Fuir lui semblait être un bon compromis, encore fallait-il y parvenir sans se faire repérer. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une branche d'arbre qu'il serra de toutes ses forces, une arme dérisoire, mais toujours mieux que rien.

Se faire manger par une telle créature ne l'inspirait guère, plutôt se faire foudroyer sur place.

Aidez-moi !

Le sang quitta brutalement son visage alors que devant lui, le monstre, sans doute affamé, venait d'emprisonner dans sa patte immonde un jeune garçon.

-Akio ! hurla-t-il sortant totalement de sa cachette.

Agir sans réfléchir devait être une sorte de malédiction chez lui, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son empressement, mais toute raison l'avait quitté quand il avait reconnu le garçonnet.

Ikki ! Ikki, aide-moi !

L'aider ? Avec quoi ? Un bout de branche ? Il lança un regard sur les hommes qui n'osaient pas se relever, fixant juste avec impuissance un enfant sur le point de se faire avaler par un hollow.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? leur hurla-t-il avec impatience.

Inconscient, ne reste pas là ! répliqua l'un d'eux. C'est trop tard pour lui.

Quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il avec fureur. »

**« Je ne comprends pas. Ces hommes ne font rien pour lui. Shinigami, hein ? Juste une bande de ploucs qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre existence. Ils emmènent les âmes sur cette terre et les laissent à leur propre sort, n'essayant même pas de les aider. A quoi cela rythme ? C'est un non-sens complet ! Que peuvent espérer ces gens si même ceux qui les ont emmenés ici ne les protègent pas ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais je veux changer ce système ! »**

« Vous allez le regarder mourir sans rien faire ? Ce n'est pas vôtre rôle de le protéger ?

Un peu de respect ! Faut attendre les renforts ! Dégage maintenant ! Tu n'es d'aucune aide pour lui !

Ce sera trop tard ! »

Ses derniers mots, il les avait hurlés avec une rage intense. L'enfant l'appela de nouveau, le suppliant, pleurant. Il réalisa soudain son impuissance, il ne valait pas mieux que ces shinigami, s'il ne tentait rien, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Certes, il n'avait pas d'épée, il n'avait pas d'aptitude spéciale, mais il avait sa volonté.

Le hollow sembla émettre un ricanement qui le fit frémir, sa deuxième patte avança lentement vers lui, cherchant à le saisir lui aussi, peut-être ferait-il un meilleur repas qu'un pauvre et frêle enfant après tout.

Statique, Ichigo regarda la main informe s'approcher de son corps, bientôt, il ne serait qu'une victime de plus. Les shinigami avaient raison finalement, il n'était qu'un stupide inconscient impuissant.

**« Non ! »**

Se refusant à finir dans cet immonde estomac, le jeune homme serra un peu plus la branche de bois dont quelques échardes égratignaient sa peau. Son esprit analysa toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, ici et maintenant, il devait agir. Vaincre ou mourir. Mais pas question de mourir avant d'avoir sauvé Akio !

Lâche-le !

Alors que son cri résonnait dans la nuit figée, il sauta et prit appuie sur la patte du hollow, s'élançant vers ce qu'il pensait être sa tête, une fois assez proche, il planta violemment le bâton dans l'un de ses yeux rouges.

Sous le coup de l'attaque, dans un hurlement de douleur, le monstre lâcha de son emprise Akio qui fut rattrapé par le jeune homme juste avant de choir lourdement sur le sol.

**« Je me sens étrange. Heureux et fier. J'ai réussi. Simplement. Mon esprit est encore embrouillé, mais je peux ressentir le délectable plaisir que ce court affrontement m'a procuré. Je ne suis pas un shinigami, je ne suis pas fort, mais je peux vaincre, je peux affronter ce monde.**

**Je me sens en vie, réellement en vie. »**

Akio enserra de ses bras tremblants son sauveur qui l'emmena à l'abri, assez loin du hollow affaibli. Enfin, alors que d'autres venaient en renforts, les shinigami blessés reprirent le combat, humiliés, sans doute, par un simple jeune homme venu des bas quartiers de la ville.

Un des nouveaux arrivants à la chevelure rouge vive se tourna vers eux. Un tatouage, à peine visible dans cette obscurité, marquait son visage, le rendant quelque peu inquiétant.

Joli coup…, lâcha-t-il d'un ton morne.

Ichigo, lui jeta à peine plus qu'un regard en biais, peu inspiré par le personnage. Ainsi, il les avait regardés sans réagir alors que leur vie était en danger.

Il tenta d'ignorer, derrière, le combat qui s'achevait, mais rien n'y fit, il ne put détacher son regard de ce spectacle. Sous les attaques des shinigami, le hollow si effrayant, ne fut bientôt que poussière.

Allons-y, Akio. Aoi va être furieuse.

L'enfant opina avec force, ne voulant sans doute pas s'attarder ici. Ichigo aussi ne le souhaitait pas, il en avait assez de ces types.

Attends ! Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? T'as un bon potentiel, tu sais. Et puis, devenir shinigami a ses avantages !

Il se crispa. Avec fureur, il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux carmin et le toisa sans aucune honte.

Shinigami ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'une bande de bâtards qui n'ont même pas pris la peine de secourir Akio ! A quoi vous servez au juste ?

Le visage de l'homme se fit grave, semblant accuser ses mots.

« Heu…On se connait ? finit-il simplement par dire en se penchant davantage vers lui.

T'écoute ce que je te dis, connard ! vociféra l'adolescent.

Etrange…Je suis sûr…C'est parce que tu as un visage commun en fait…Non, je dois me tromper…Laisse tomber.

Esp…Imbécile ! s'étrangla Ichigo devant l'indifférence clairement affichée de son interlocuteur.

Tu sais, tous les shinigami ne sont pas des froussards comme eux.

Lieutenant ! s'indignèrent d'une même voix les trois concernés.

La ferme ! Le capitaine sera furieux du rapport que je vais lui faire. Vous pourrez vous estimer heureux de ne pas être virés ! Votre comportement n'est pas digne de notre division !

Peu m'importe ! lança Ichigo, mi-railleur, en tournant les talons. Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous. Je ne veux surtout pas devoir porter une coupe de cheveux aussi horrible, j'ai un minimum de dignité ! »

Quelques rires furent étouffés. Même de dos, alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement, il pouvait aisément imaginer la tête de cent pieds que devait tirer le lieutenant.

Viens te battre ! Connard ! Je vais t'apprendre à te foutre de ma gueule ! Hé ! Reviens !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo déposa Akio, à présent endormi, sur son lit. Il s'assit tout au bout et regarda l'enfant se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il porta une main sur le turban recouvrant sa chevelure, souriant en repensant au propos tenu par le garçon un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il marchait dans la forêt, le portant sur son dos.

« Je te préfère sans. Tes cheveux sont cool… Mais, tu peux le garder. »

Finalement, il l'avait accepté. Il en était heureux.

Le jour chasserait peu à peu cette nuit agitée, mais pour le moment, toute la maisonnée était encore paisiblement endormie.

Ichigo recouvrit l'enfant d'un fin drap et s'en alla rejoindre son lit de fortune. Se fut l'esprit plein de combats qu'il ferma les yeux, espérant secrètement, de nouveau ressentir l'impatience et la volonté brûler d'un feu vif dans son corps.


End file.
